


Found Out

by mabonwitch



Series: Pagan Clint [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint sees shit, Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Thor is a god, alternative religions, no really, that means there's gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor showed up, he tweeted <i>Proof the gods exist ;)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

Clint Barton was pagan.

As in, a Witch. (Though that word bugged him, because he'd been to Mexico and Morocco and a host of other places that had witches, and they didn't usually mean the same thing. He liked to say he was a North American Witch, or maybe a neo-pagan Witch. Whatever.)

When Thor showed up, he tweeted _Proof the gods exist ;)_

Five days after the Loki incident (three days after Fury revealed Phil was alive), he'd sent off _ok, so apparently not all gods are created equal._

Half the chaos magicians that followed him disappeared. He laughed.

**

Obviously, he didn't use "Clint Barton" online. But he had been on message boards and forums as "unaveragepagan" since before SHIELD got anywhere near him, and he wasn't going to just disappear, regardless of super-spy media contracts (as in: do not be online for non-work purposes. Ever.). He never gave away anything about his missions or work anyway. 

Which was not to say his religion and his work didn't cross paths. A quick spell here and there, a full-fledged protection rite as often as he could manage, and then, well. "Hawkeye", right? Because he could see things most people missed?

Yeah.

He'd learned to shut up about that real young. 

**

(And, OK, so maybe it took him 34 years before he actually told anyone face-to-face that he was pagan, and even longer before he mentioned the "seeing things" thing, but a couple of black eyes as a kid left an impression. 

Strictly speaking, he didn't so much _tell_ someone as, you know, Phil caught him mid-rite because apparently handlers had override codes for their asset's quarters and he'd been offline at a time that had left Phil worried. He could have explained away the knife, maybe even the candles, but the incense brazier and the runes painted on his chest? Not so much.

Phil took it OK.)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be eventual pairings and romance, but the focus of this series is how Clint's religion effect him and his relationship with the team.


End file.
